


Several Ways to Die Trying

by siesiegirl



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-27
Updated: 2006-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesiegirl/pseuds/siesiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several ways to die trying, SG-1 style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divide and Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the first [](http://several-ways.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://several-ways.livejournal.com/)**several_ways** challenge, "Several Ways to Die Trying." These are in chronological order and are titled for the episodes they concern. Spoilers ahoy, 'cause, well, character death (people die rather a lot in this fandom).

He had loved her. The part of her that was Jolinar remembered loving Martouf in return, and even the much larger part that was Sam had become fond of him, as he had of her; he'd just told her so not hours before. But now the horrible truth was revealed, and she had her gun trained on him, there before her with a Goa'uld weapon in his hand.

_It's not him_ , she wanted to believe, _it's the Zatarc programming_. And it was, but that didn't make things any better. He had tried to kill the President, and because he had failed he would now kill himself.

"Samantha..." he pleaded, as his traitorous fingers struggled to point the weapon at his own head.

_It's not him_ , she thought again, this time trying to convince herself. She squeezed the trigger, and Jolinar cried.

Sam cried, too, as she knelt and pulled his head into her lap.  



	2. Meridian

Of all the people who would do something monumentally stupid and save millions of lives, Daniel had never thought it would be him. Jack, maybe, or Teal'c; they were heroic types. Daniel was just an archaeologist who'd taken it into his head to save the Kelownans from destroying themselves. He hadn't thought about being heroic when he broke the window to the lab and jumped in to pull out their unstable reactor core. And he certainly didn't feel heroic now; laying in the infirmary pumped full of sedatives and painkillers and just waiting for the radiation to tear his insides apart.

"You can never reach enlightenment if you do not believe you are worthy," Oma had told him, and later she'd said that the only thing we can ever truly control is whether we are good or evil. Daniel supposed he was good, but it still felt like any time he tried to _do_ good, it never helped enough.

But Sam said that Jonas had changed his mind, had denounced the lie that Daniel had sabotaged their lab, and had stolen some Naquadria to bring back to Earth. And that it was because of _Daniel_.

_So maybe it made a difference, this time._  



	3. Abyss

Jack didn't know how many times he died while Baal was interrogating him. He'd lost count somewhere back... well, the truth was, he didn't know how many days he'd already been there when he stopped trying to remember. The hours all blurred together, sitting in his altered-gravity cell, waiting for them to come take him to the next session. Baal would kill him again, every time, just to bring him back again and do it all over. But every time Jack let him, it was another set of hours that _she_ would get to live. So it was worth trying.  



	4. Heroes

It was a horrible way to die, but Daniel supposed it was exactly the kind of death that military types hoped for: in the line of duty. And Janet was a doctor, so her "duty" meant trying to help someone. It might not even have happened if she _hadn't_ been helping Wells; she'd been too preoccupied to notice the Jaffa coming over the ridge, and to Daniel's shame, so had he. Daniel had been running the camera so Wells could say a last goodbye to his pregnant wife, while Janet tried to stabilize him. An all-too-familiar flash of light and a soft boom and Daniel hadn't thought to turn the camera off before turning to look at Janet... now the image burned into his mind was on film, too, and Bregman was trying to give the tape back to him.

"I'm not gonna use it," the reporter said with unprecedented sympathy.

But he was missing the point. True, the footage might be gruesome and heartrending, but it showed Janet being who she was, and it was the only thing Daniel could do to properly honor her memory.

"I want other people to know," Daniel said simply, and handed the tape back to Bregman.  



End file.
